


Bite Me

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Marking, Oral, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Vampire!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Benny smut for your Sunday evening :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

****

‘Y/N, darlin’? You in here?’

You scrambled over the bed, trying to get into a sexy position reclining amongst the pillows, but your entire body was tense and on edge. Benny pushed open the bedroom door with his foot, pausing briefly as he saw you splayed out, the deep red lingerie accentuating your curves for his viewing pleasure. He licked his lips, walking far enough into the room to lean against the thick wicker chair next to your dresser.

‘Hey, baby.’ You purred, trying to feel sexy but feeling more ridiculous.

Benny smirked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes dragged over your mostly naked form. ‘Is it my birthday or somethin’, cher?’

With a giggle, you shook your head. ‘No. I just...felt like being all prettied up for you.’ You affected a pout, running a circle in the dark sheets with your index finger. ‘Is it not working?’

He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it, along with his cap, onto the chair, walking over to the bed and sitting beside you. The mattress dipped under his weight, and you sucked your bottom lip into your mouth. ‘Oh, s’workin’, sweetheart.’ His thick fingers slid through yours, pulling your hand over the denim of his pants to feel him, already hard and pulsing beneath the material. ‘Definitely workin’.’

You blushed, pushing yourself up into a seated position, just in time for Benny to yank you flush against him, his mouth claiming yours. You moaned into his touch, feeling heat pool between your thighs.

‘Benny…’ you whispered, and he broke away, licking the taste of you from his lips as he focused lust-blown eyes on you.

‘What, darlin’?’

You smiled, pressing into him, your fingers gliding over the front of his shirt. ‘Just...you’re always so gentle with me.’

Benny smiled, raising an eyebrow. ‘Don’t wanna hurt you, baby.’

‘I know, but...what if…’ You sucked in a breath. ‘What if I want you to hurt me?’ His brow dipped, and you backtracked, trying to clarify your meaning. ‘Just a little bit. Just enough to make it...better. Not that it isn’t already amazing, it’s just…’ You sighed, shaking your head. ‘I’m sorry, I’m not explaining this very well.

He pulled back a little, holding you at arm's length, and your heart dropped as you thought he might walk away. His fingers clasped your arms for a moment, before moving down to your sides, playing with the soft fabric of your panties. ‘You want it rough, cher?’

You nodded, biting on your bottom lip as Benny pulled at the elastic waistband of your underwear, letting it snap back against your skin. ‘I do. I just wanna...I wanna wake up tomorrow  _ knowing _ ...feeling you for the rest of the day. I want you to mark me, please, baby...I…’

‘It’s dangerous, you know,’ he growled, leaning a little closer, his fingers moving around to the front of your panties, pulling at the flimsy material. ‘I could lose control, and I don’t want to  _ really _ hurt you, baby.’

‘I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt me.’ Your fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him close to you to claim his lips. ‘Please.’

Benny watched you for a second, his eyes almost black with lust before he kissed you back hard, smiling a little. ‘Whatever you want, suga’. You wan’ a safe word?’ You shook your head, and his smile widened. ‘Tell me if it’s too much.’

‘I’m not porcelain, Benny. I can take it.’ You nipped at his bottom lip, tugging on his hair as he growled under his breath. ‘Fuck me.’

A grin spread over his face as his fingers tightened around your hips, dragging you down the bed forcefully. Your back hit the mattress with a thud and you whimpered as he proceeded to practically rip your sexy panties off, the material shredding under his strength. He pushed your thighs apart, hoisting your ass off the bed. You cried out as he swiped his thick tongue against your soaked pussy, an animalistic snarl tearing from his throat at your response.

‘You asked for this, darlin’.’

You opened your mouth to reply, hoping to sound witty, only to let loose a shuddering cry as his tongue thrust into your soaked cunt, lapping at your walls as you felt his fingers tighten on your thighs. Benny didn’t stop as your body quivered, only seeking to go deeper and harder, his teeth scraping at your tender flesh as he fucked you with his tongue. It wasn’t long before your first orgasm slammed into you, your juices running down over his chin as he kept going until your cries became gasps, fingers curling in the sheets underneath you.

‘Ya like that, cher?’ His purr made you blush furiously, your body slightly boneless in the wake of your climax. ‘I love the taste of your pussy. Best thing I’ve tasted in decades.’ His tongue swiped along your slit again, sending an aftershock rushing through your body. ‘Keep shakin’ for me like that, sweetheart.’

‘Benny…’ His name was barely a whisper on your breath as he dropped your ass to the bed, moving up your torso, kissing and nipping with blunt teeth as he went.

‘Can smell your blood pumpin’, baby. Hearing your heartbeat all rushed for me, makes me hard as steel.’ He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. His head pulled up as you watched, his secondary set of teeth dropping as he struggled to hold back. ‘Takes so much to keep my cool ‘round you, Y/N.’ He opened his eyes, looking down at you, eyes flashing with unbridled lust.

‘You don’t have to,’ you mewled, feeling his fingers tease at your folds, holding you open as he pushed his middle finger into your soaked cunt. He smiled, curling the single digit just right to brush against the sensitive rough spot on your inner wall. ‘Oh god…’

Benny grinned, bending over to push up the cup of your bra with his nose, before biting at the underside of your breast, his teeth pressing hard enough to almost break the skin, and you cried out, spasming around his fingers as he kept going. He groaned against you, pulling back to inspect the bitemark he’d left behind. Your hips bucked, and your head rolled to the side as he added a second finger.

‘Need to take this off.’ His voice was a growl as he used his free hand to tear the material away from your body, giving him unrestrained access to your breasts. Immediately, he latched onto your left nipple, suckling hard, teeth and tongue teasing your flesh as he fucked two fingers into your pussy. Your hand came up to cup the back of his head, holding him against you, crying out his name as you felt tiny pinpricks around your sensitive bud.

‘Benny, please -’

The pain that struck your breast made you stop as Benny let his fangs sink into your flesh, a thin rivulet of blood trickling out the side of his mouth as he suckled at your nipple. You whimpered, your fingers tightening in his hair as you felt the hard draw of your blood into his mouth, and he pulled back a second later, looking down at you with red smeared across his mouth.

‘Don’t know what I did to deserve you -’ He snarled, dragging his fingers from your body, moving between your thighs. The fingers that had been buried inside you unbuttoned his pants, and he drew his cock out of his pants, pushing them down his thighs. ‘You sure ya want this, baby? Want me to mark you up?’

You nodded, head almost thrashing from side to side as he teased your entrance with the blunt tip of his cock, coating himself in your slick. ‘Fuck, Benny,  _ please _ .’

‘I know, I know what ya need.’ He pushed into you an inch or so, groaning at the hot, wet feel of your body accepting him. His mouth clashed with yours, the coppery taste of your own blood on your lips, and you cried out into his mouth as he slammed home, filling you to the brim in a split second. He held himself above you, his cock stretching you out as his tongue teased at the insides of your mouth. When he pulled back, you moaned loudly, your fingers clinging to his shoulders as he started to roll his hips. Each long stroke drove him deeper and deeper into you, and you held on tight, crying out as he bent his head to suckle at the nipple he’d already bitten. His tongue laved the wound, closing it, before he turned his attention to the other breast.

‘Benny, bite me, I wanna...that felt so good...please…’

He pulled back, releasing your unbitten nipple. ‘Fuck, suga’. I bite you now, I’m gonna bust. Too good, sweet little thing you are.’ He pushed up onto his knees, holding your lower body off the bed by your hips as he fucked into you hard, driving the head of his thick cock into your g-spot with every thrust. ‘Beautiful woman o’mine, never gonna let you go, ya know that? So fuckin’ perfect, takin’ my dick like this.’ His strokes grew harder and you arched your back, coasting towards your peak like you were attached to a rocket. Your cries increased, and Benny groaned, lifting you up higher until you were straddling his lap, his strong arms pushing you up and down on his length.

‘I’m gonna come, Benny, I’m gonna -’

He nodded, his arms slipping from your hips to the small of your back as he slammed into you over and over, your cunt quivering around him as you spasmed and screamed his name. He grunted, his eyes flashing unnaturally as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, his sharp fangs dropping into place and sinking into your throat as his cock spilled into you.

The last thing you heard as your brain whited out from pleasure was your own scream, and Benny’s low growl as he cleanly drank from you, only a drop escaping and running down in between your breasts.

When you woke up, your body was still shaking, your legs weak as you laid on the bed, and you opened your eyes to see Benny laying next to you, all traces of blood wiped from his face. You felt a little fresher than you thought you would, and realised that he’d cleaned you up too, dressing the wound on your neck with gauze.

‘You shouldn’t let me do that,’ he whispered, bringing your hand up to kiss your knuckles as he looked at you. You smiled, feeling the thrum of passion still echoing through your veins, the bruising on your thighs and ass, and your pussy still throbbing from the pounding it had received. Your breast didn’t hurt where he’d bitten you, and neither did your neck, so you didn’t know why he seemed so down.

‘Why not? You didn’t hurt me. I knew you wouldn’t.’

‘Dangerous line you’re towin’, cher.’ Benny warned, leaning in to kiss the side of your mouth. ‘I could have lost it there, an’ I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.’

‘I love you,’ you whispered, wincing a little as you rolled onto your side, curling into his body a little. He looked remorseful at your twitch and you shook your head. ‘And a little rough and tumble every now and then, isn’t going to hurt. We’ll be careful.’ Benny’s mouth set into a thin line, and you knew he still disagreed. Reaching up, you peeled the gauze from your throat. ‘Look at this. This I can  _ feel _ . And knowing you did it...that I belong to you…’ You bit your lip, looking into his eyes. ‘Makes me a little wild, I guess.’

Benny pulled your body flush against his, his cock hard again, and you smiled, knowing that maybe you were pulling him onto your level of thinking.

‘I don’t need a mark to lay claim to you, darlin’.’ His mouth took yours, his tongue swiping against your tongue. ‘But if it’s what you need, I’ll give it.’


End file.
